Welcome to the Hundred Acre Wood/Memories of Meg
This is how Ryan went to the Hundred Acre Wood and how he has a Memory of Meg in Ryan's Quest. Ryan opens the old book on the nightstand and with a flash, he lands on its pages. A house of sticks appears on the map and he runs over to it, entering an empty meadow. He walks up to a large log, where a stuffed toy bear wearing a small red shirt is seated, tapping his forehead ????: Think, think. Think, think. Ryan: Hi there. What’s wrong? ????: Nothing. Just thinking. Ryan: Oh. ????: I was thinking of how to say goodbye to Pooh. Ryan: Pooh? Pooh (answering): Yes? Ryan (sitting beside him): Wait a second. You’re Pooh? Pooh: Yes, I’m Winnie the Pooh. Pooh for short. Who are you? Ryan: I’m Ryan F-Freeman. But you can call me Ryan for short. Pooh: Oh. Hello, Ryan. Have you come to say goodbye to Pooh, too? His face turns sad Ryan: Well, no. Why would I do that? We’ve only just met. Pooh: Because everyone’s gone away. Sora: What do you mean? Ryan: Well, we all lived here in the Hundred Acre Wood. And we’d take walks together, or play Pooh sticks... And every day, I’d eat some honey. Just one small smackeral would taste very good right now. He rubs his tummy Ryan: But now everyone’s gone. All my friends, and my favorite Hunny Tree too. Everyone must’ve gone away while I was napping, I think... So, who knows? He hops off the log Pooh: Maybe I shall end up going away somewhere as well. But I wonder, how do I say goodbye to myself? He puts his hands on his head Pooh: Think, think, think. Ryan stared him Pooh: Oh, my tumbly is getting rather rumbly. Ryan watches him walk off. He follows the bear to a house built into a tree. Above the door of the house is hung an odd sign reading “MR. SANDERZ” with a backwards N. Next to it is a bell with a misspelled note reading “Rnig also”. Sora enters the house, seeing Ryan gazing inside a honey pot Pooh: Oh, bother. There’s no more honey left. If only the Hunny Tree would visit... Then I could eat my fill. He stands up and leaves the house. At the Honey Tree ??: Hello, i-is anyone there? From inside a log nearby, a small piglet walks out, looking around nervously ??????: Wh-Wh-What am I to do? I’m all alone. (calling) Pooh? Pooh? Where are you? It’s me, Piglet. He turns around and a shadow creeps over him. He looks up to see Ryan towering over him and runs away behind the tree. He peeks out from its trunk, checking to see if Ryan us gone. Ryan sneaks up behind him and he stands frozen in place, completely terrified Piglet: Oh dear! I was j-just... N-Never mind. I’m sorry! Piglet closes his eyes and Ryan kneels down to his level Ryan: Don’t be scared. You’re looking for Pooh, right? Piglet: You know Pooh? He sighs with relief Piglet: Oh, y-you see, I-I have something for him. I have to take it to Pooh right away! He turns, seeing Winnie the Pooh walking towards the tree Piglet (calling): Oh, Pooh! He runs to meet the bear, who begins sniffing the air, smiling Pooh: Oh, I believe I smell a delicious something—a something like honey! Piglet: Pooh! Piglet meets him in front of the tree Pooh: Hello, Piglet. How have you been? Piglet: Oh, I-I’m so glad to see you. I thought you’d gone away. I brought wh-what you asked for. He gives Pooh a blue balloon Pooh: Thank you, Piglet. Now I can finally have some honey. Piglet: Really? B-But how? Pooh: I shall hold on to the balloon, and fly like a bee up the Hunny Tree, see. Piglet: But if you take their honey, won’t the bees be angry? Pooh: Hmm... He stares at the balloon, thinking Pooh: Oh! Ryan walks over to them Pooh: If you could only chase away those bees, I’m quite certain I could get a small morsel of honey. Would you help me get some honey? Ryan: Sure! Owl lands on a branch above them Pooh: Oh. Hello there, Owl. Owl: Good day, Pooh. What are you doing? Using a balloon to get some honey? Splendid idea! Allow me to offer a few pointers. He flies to a higher branch Owl: Ahem! Now, Pooh can get honey by floating up this tree with his balloon. The honey is inside the tree hollows, not the beehives you see here. He flies to an even higher branc) Owl: There’s quite a lot of honey in these holes. If Pooh gets too close, the bees will come out to protect their honey. If they get to Pooh, they’ll pop his balloon. Lock onto the bees and swat them away. The more time Pooh has at each hollow, the more honey he can eat. There’s more honey higher up, too. If jumping from branch to branch proves difficult, try Rush. Rush can help you catch up to Pooh quickly. But it isn’t fully reliable. Good luck. Ryan helps toss Pooh into the air and he floats up the tree, gathering honey. Ryan swats away the bees that attack, letting Pooh enjoy his meal. Pooh grabs handfuls of honey in his mouth from inside the tree) Pooh (giggling): It is rather funny what I will do for honey. Ryan walks up to the door in the tree, but is stopped by a stern voice ??????: Nobody’s home! And I’m out of honey! Ryan walks to the back of the tree, where Piglet and Pooh are staring in through a hole in a burrow beneath a sign reading “RABBiT’S HOWSE”. Piglet sees Ryan Piglet: Look, Rabbt’s house c-came back! But it looks like Rabbit isn’t home. Pooh’s been calling and calling, but the house says no one’s there. Pooh (calling): Nobody’s home? ??????: That’s right, Nobody! Ryan runs back around the house and enters through the door Pooh: Who is this person named Nobody? Pooh begins climbing into the burrow Pooh: Nobody, have you seen Rabbit? ??????: No! No Rabbit here! There’s no one here! Inside the burrow, a yellow rabbit sighs as Pooh hops in, Piglet following Pooh: Hello, Rabbit! Rabbit: Why, P-Pooh. What a pleasant surprise... Nice to see you, too, Piglet. And... He turns around as Ryan enters Rabbit: Is this a new friend? P-Pooh, I’m sorry, but... I’m all out of honey at the moment. Pooh walks around the room, sniffing the air Pooh: Ryan, do you smell honey? Ryan sees a honey pot on a tree root going through the ceiling Rabbit: H-Honey? Now, how did that get up there? Would you like some Pooh? Don’t feel you have to, of course. Pooh: Oh, thank you, Rabbit. I would like just a small smackeral. I’m quite hungry. Pooh sits at the table eating from the honey pot Rabbit: Um, Pooh Bear... Pooh eats Rabbit: You’re not eating the whole pot, are you? And eats Rabbit: Once you start, there’s no stopping you, is there... And eats Rabbit (defeated): Ohh... Out of honey again. Ryan leaves the house and attempts to walk off the grounds Piglet: H-Help! Please help Pooh! He turns around as Piglet runs up to him, and trips on the ground. Ryan runs back inside with Piglet, seeing Pooh stuck in the hole in the wall Pooh: Oh, help and bother. I’m stuck again. I came in through this hole, so it must have shrunk. Piglet: Oh, wh-what to do? Rabbit: All this because he can’t stop liking honey so much! Ryan runs around to the back of the burrow, where Pooh’s head and arms are sticking out Pooh: Oh, how will I eat honey if I’m stuck here? When it’s lunch time, perhaps you could bring me a honey jar. Rabbit: No honey ‘til you’re unstuck! Rabbit runs in Rabbit: If Pooh doesn’t slim down, my house will stay plugged up forever! If only there were something we could do... He perks his head up, his ears pointed Rabbit: Wait, I know! A bit of carrot top juice will do the trick! I have a carrot patch on the other side of the stream. Carrot top juice is just the ticket to slimming down a Pooh! He turns toward his garden and shouts Rabbit: Oh, no! He runs ahead, Ryan following. He sees a stuffed tiger bouncing into the area much to Rabbit’s dismay. The tiger jumps onto the bridge, destroying it, and bouncing over to Ryan. Rabbit runs over to see the damage and lowers his ears. The tiger tackles Ryan, knocking him over, laughing as his tail uncurls behind him ??????: Hey, there! Name’s Tigger! T-I-double-guh-RR. That spells Tigger! Tigger looks over Ryan, standing on him Tigger: Well, now! I don’t think I’ve ever seen you before! Pooh: Hello, Tigger. You’ve just bounced my new friend Ryan. Tigger: Hey, Pooh! Say, you’re lookin’ mighty uncomfy today. Is that some new exercise? Why, bouncin’ around is a lot more fun. He leaps off of Ryan, who stands up, brushing the dirt off his clothes Ryan: Wh-Why do you bounce around so much, Tigger? Tigger: Why? ‘Cause bouncin’ is what Tiggers do best! He puts a paw to his forehead and looks around Tigger: Speaking of which, my bouncin’ spot has gone and disappeared! So for now, this’ll be my new bouncin’ ground. He laughs and bounces away towards Rabbit’s garden Rabbit: Tigger’s bouncing will ruin my vegetables! And if we don’t give Pooh some carrot top juice, he’ll be stuck forever. Rabbit turns to Ryan Rabbit: Please help me! Keep Tigger away from my carrots! Owl: This is quite a fix. But I have just the solution. Pay attention, now. Owl flies down to meet them. He takes Ryanover to the carrot field Owl: Sora, you’ll have to protect this carrot patch. If Tigger bounces on a carrot twice, it’ll be buried. He demonstrates jumping on a carrot Owl: Once... He jumps again Owl: Twice! He flies back off the carrot Owl: Just like that. Protect the carrots from Tigger’s bounces and you’ll receive points. How you ask? It’s elementary! He swings out a wing Owl: Simply get to the carrots before Tigger lands on them. There are fifteen carrots here. Your score depends on how many you save, and how many times you block Tigger. Oh, and one more thing. He flies over to Ryan Owl: The Rush will make you protect the Carrots. You’ll dash to the target area before Tigger, good luck Tigger bounces over and Ryan protects the carrots from him. Tigger dances around Tigger: How about those bounceroonies? They were good even for a Tigger. He laughs and bounces away Rabbit: Thank you so much. Now I’d better make that carrot top juice. I’ll get the carrots, so please wait inside the house. Ryan enters the house. Later, Rabbit returns Rabbit: Oh, what a day! I gave Pooh the carrot top juice. All we have to do now is push him out. Just a little push should do. Ryan runs and tackles Pooh out of the wall, sending him flying into a pile of honey pots. Piglet covers his eyes while Rabbit is in shock Rabbit: First my vegetable patch and now this... Pooh sits up, a honey pot stuck over his head Pooh: Oh, bother. Where am I? It’s ever so dark in here. Well, it isn’t so bad, I suppose. There is plenty of honey. (Laugh) Ryan sees Pooh and Piglet on the bridge overlooking the river Piglet: Look, Pooh. Something is floating this way. Pooh: I think you’re right, Piglet. What could it be? A gray donkey floats slowly along the current of the river, a glum expression on its face Pooh (waving): Why, it looks like Eeyore! Hello, Eeyore, if it is you. He floats toward the bridge Eeyore: Hello, Pooh. Yes, it’s me. Could you pull me out? That is, if it’s not too much trouble. Of course, you don’t have to if you don’t want to. He drifts under the bridge and Ryan jumps in to get him. They meet on the riverbank with Pooh and Piglet Eeyore: Thank you, Pooh. Thank you, other you. You know, floating along out there, it seemed like something was missing... Piglet runs behind Eeyore Eeyore: And something’s still missing. Piglet: Why, Eeyore’s tail is gone! Is that what’s missing? Eeyore looks behind him Eeyore: Let’s see... Yep, lost it again. Wonder where it went this time. It’s not much of a tail, though I’m sort of attached to it. But I don’t know why anybody’d look for it. Probably won’t find it anyway... Pooh: Ryan, why don’t we all look for Eeyore’s tail? Owl: Lost something? Owl flies in from above Owl: Searching from a high place is the quickest way to find it! Ryan:Owl, can you fly up high and help us find Eeyore’s tail? Owl: Sorry, but my eyes aren’t what they used to be. Too much reading, you know. But I can offer good advice! Of course, you don’t have to if you don’t want to. See that swing up there? Take Pooh there. He motions toward the tree at the top of a hill Owl: You’re a bit too big for the swing, but Pooh should fit nicely. I’ll tell you more when you get there. He flies away. Ryan leads Pooh up the hill to the swing, where Owl is perched on the branch above them. Pooh gets on the swing Owl: Here’s what to do. First, get ready to push. Ryan: How? Owl: Like this. Owl demonstrates Ryan: Like this? Ryan pushes the swing gently Ryan: How’s this? Owl: Not bad, not bad! Here’s the next step. If you time it right, Pooh will swing higher and higher. Try it! Push too soon, Pooh won’t go any higher. Push too late, he’ll go too high. With Owl’s help, Ryan pushes Pooh on the swing, tossing him into the air so he can search for Eeyore’s tail from high above. He lands right in front of Rabbit on a house made of sticks, knocking Eeyore over. Pooh stands up and Eeyore sees something under the pile of sticks Eeyore: Hm? That looks familiar... Ryan repins Eeyore’s tail onto him Pooh: How’s it looking? Ryan: There we go. Eeyore swings his tail around Eeyore: It’s not much of a tail, but it’s mine. Thanks, everyone. Pooh: I wish we could put the Hundred Acre Wood back the way it was, too! He arrives at a clearing crowded with tree stumps, where Tigger and a young kangaroo are practicing their bouncing. Owl flies in overhead as Ryan sees a giant honey pot in the center of the clearing. He walks over to the seesaw where Tigger and Roo are bouncing Tigger: This here is my bouncin’ spot! We can bounce around here all day! Roo: Nothing beats bouncin’! Tigger: You wanna bounce, too, Sora? It’s lotsa fun! Ryan: Okay! Owl: To bounce with the finest, you’ll need some pointers from the finest. Owl decends to the seesaw and lands Roo: But, Owl, you don’t bounce around like we do! Owl (sighing): I’m afraid you’re right. I can’t master everything, I suppose. Owl flies away Tigger: Bounce this way, please! He jumps onto a nearby tree stump and Roo follows him. Ryan joins them and Tigger faces the course of tree stumps Tigger: Here’s a little warm-up. Tigger and Roo hop along the tree stumps to a cliff at the other end of the clearing. Ryan follows them in the same pattern before they return to the original stump Tigger: Now it gets tricky! Tigger and Roo bounce along a different pattern, and Ryan triumphs again Tigger: You’re doin’ fantastical! This’ll be the last one. Roo jumps over to the seesaw, followed by Tigger. Roo bounces on his side of the seesaw, sending Tigger up into the tree above them. Tigger bounces from the tree onto the tree stumps and back across to the cliff. Ryan repeats the pattern and Tigger bounces with glee Tigger: You’ve gotten mighty good at bouncin’, Ryan! Right, Roo? Roo: Hey, Tigger! I think he’s ready for the big one! Tigger: Well, there’s only one way to find out! Tigger bounces in the giant honey pot, tossing nuts at Ryan, who whacks them back at the pot, shattering it. Tigger bounces out, laughing. Ryan finds Pooh at the base of a hollow tree Pooh: This tree doesn’t have honey, I see. He finds Piglet near a wooden plank in the ground Piglet: I wonder what this is. He finds Owl standing near the entrance Owl: Rare nuts grow on these trees. I’ll trade you things for them. Ryan collects the rare nuts in the area and brings them to Owl Owl: Look at all these nuts! We couldn’t have done it without you. What are they for? It’s a secret. Ryan finds Pooh, wandering in circles around a bramble bush, his footprints trailing him in the mud Ryan: What are you doing, Pooh? Pooh (pressing a finger to his lips): Shh. Quiet, or they’ll get away! Ryan: Who? Pooh: The people who took everyone away. See their footprints? We were all sticking together to make sure no one got lost again. But then, I saw some footprints that needed following. So I did. Suddenly, everyone was gone. Bad people must have taken them away! Ryan: Actually, Pooh, I think those footprints are... Um... Anyway, I’ll help you look for your friends. He taps a fist against his chest proudly. Ryan walks into the bramble bush, finding Eeyore Ryan: Eeyore? Eeyore: Hello. Ryan: What are you doing? Eeyore: Lookin’ for sticks to build my house...again. Ryan: Sticks for your house? He looks around Ryan: This place already feels like a house... Seems like a great spot to gather everyone once we find them. Ryan leads Pooh around the muddy path, looking for his friends. Ryan jumps on top of a well with a blustery wind surging from it. It lifts him into the air and tosses him to the top of the cliff. At the top, he sees Tigger bouncing along a log Tigger: I saw Pooh walkin’ away, so I bounced after him! Then I bounced a bit too high, and I lost sight of ol’ Pooh Bear! Ryan brings Tigger back to the bramble bush. Ryan sees Roo on top of a tree root, and he hops down to Ryan Roo: I tried bouncin’ as high as Tigger. I was so busy tryin’ to bounce, I forgot to watch where I was bouncin’! Ryan leads Roo back to the bush to join the others. Ryan climbs the cliff again and finds Piglet hiding under a tree Ryan: Hello, Piglet. So this is where you’ve been. Maybe I should bring Pooh along. Owl lands nearby and Ryan catches him before he takes off again Owl: I thought I’d better have a word with Roo about his bouncing. The next thing I knew, quite to my surprise, I was lost, too! Ryan returns Owl to the bush and leads Ryan to a patch of flowers. Pooh grabs them and they lure a group of butterflies, which carry him up to the top of the cliff. Ryan sees Rabbit running in and out of holes in a cliff nearby Rabbit: Owl looked so intent on something, well, I just had to follow him! But then Owl flew off into the sky, and there I was, all by myself. They take Rabbit to the bramble bush. Ryan leads Pooh over the log to the cliff on the other side, knocking down a bee’s nest in the way, and up to the tree where Piglet is hiding. Pooh walks under the tree and talks to Piglet Pooh: Hello, Piglet. Piglet: Pooh! Where are we? Pooh: I don’t know where we are either, Piglet. But if we go back the way we came, we should find home. Piglet appears in a hole at the bottom of the cliff Piglet: I got scared when everyone disappeared, so I hid. Ryan leads Piglet into the bramble bush, and he trips over Eeyore’s foot. Pooh walks over Pooh: Everyone’s here! They walk to the Starry Hill as it gets darker out Piglet: I’m so glad we’re all together again. He laughs Piglet: I didn’t know what to do when I was all alone. Tigger: Aw, Piglet, you gotta be brave. Piglet: You weren’t lonely at all? Tigger: Lonely? Are you kiddin’? I’m a Tigger! The most wonderful thing about Tiggers is I’m the only one. But I do admit, friends are awfully fun, too! Pooh: Think, think, think. Ryan looks over at Pooh, who taps his head Ryan: Hey, Pooh, what are you thinking about now? Pooh: Oh, well, I’m just thinking about what to think about. Ryan: Well, I’m off. He looks up at the stars Piglet: Ryan, where are you going? Ryan stands up and walks to the edge of the hill Ryan: I’m gonna go look for my friends. They’re waiting for me. He looks back at them Tigger (happily): Bounce on back again! Piglet: I hope you find your friends! Ryan jumps off the hill and walks down the path. Pooh and his friends move to the edge of the cliff and watches him walk off. He stops and jabs his fist into the air, before looking back at them. They wave to him Pooh: Ryan, don’t forget... We shall always be here. Ryan leaves the 100 Acre Wood Pooh: If you’d like to visit again, that is. Magic shoots across the night sky and the book closes. Ryan is now on the cover, holding hands with Pooh and Piglet as Tigger bounces along with them. The book’s latch closes and its Keyhole locks and Ryan will know that he will come back to the Hundred Acre Wood In Olympic Coliseum Ryan won all the Cup and now he's Facing Hades Hades: Yo, hey, how’re you doin’ everybody, yeah. Got a minute? Hades, Lord of the Dead. Nice to see you. Hey, guess what? I got a place for you down under! They are fighting him and they defeated him Hades: Oh! Hey, kid, wh-what are you doing? (He struggles in the darkness as something is set loose on him) Hades: Stop! Hey, guys! G-Get away from me! Come on! Come on! Now Ryan is gonna face Hercules Hercules: Show me what you’ve got! Ryan: Hercules, wait. Let’s go one-on-one! Evil Ryan: Oh, brother. What a show-off. Evil Anna: What’re we gonna do? Sci-Ryan: Let him go alone, I guess. Crash: Good luck, Ryan! Hercules: I’m not gonna go easy on you! Sora fights and defeats Hercules, winning a trophy. Phil dances on the steps of the are Ryan and his friends are happy and Ryan holding the trophy in his hands. They return to the Vestibule Hercules: Wow! And I didn’t even hold back! Ryan: Now I finally know what you mean about strength of heart. Mine comes from my friends. Philoctetes: Come again? Ryan: If we stick together, we’re unbeatable. Not even Hercules stands a chance. Hercules smiles Ryan: With these guys beside me, I’m ready for anything! Philoctetes: But that’s not exactly what I— Hercules (picking Phil up): Of course. Your friends give you strength. Isn’t that right, Phil? The three of you together make great heroes. He puts Phil back down Hercules: And as a team, I’m sure you can overcome anything. Ryan and Hercules slam their hands together. Ryan and his friends push the pedestal in the room over to reveal the Keyhole in the floor. Ryan stands in front of it and holds his Keyblade up. The blade glows and the Keyhole is sealed. They return back to Traverse Town Cid: Looks like you found another. Let me see. Okay, wait here. I'll get it installed right now. Cid left and Ryan look so sad after his Brother betrayed him Sci-Ryan: What's the matter, Ryan? Crash: Now just remember what Sci-Ryan said to you, no frowning, no sad faces. Ryan: How can you be so cheerful? There still no sign of your friend. Aren't you worried? Sci-Ryan: No, not really. Crash: Optimus, told us to find the Key Bearer and we found you. So as long as we stick together, it'll all work out okay. You just got to believe in yourself, that's all. Ryan: Ok. I believe. You know that sounds like a cat poster, but it's true. He close his Eyes Meg: (Voice) I believe in you. In the Dream Ryan is floating around and he saw Meg with her Family Ryan: Where am I? Lois: Long ago, people lived in peace, managed in the warmth of light. Everyone loved the light. Then people began to fight over it. They wanted to keep it for themselves. And darkness was born in their hearts. The Darkness spread, swallowing the light and many people's hearts. It covered everything's, and the world disappeared. But small fragments of light survived... in the hearts of children. With these fragments of light, children rebuild the lost world. It's the world we live in now. But the true light sleeps, deep within the darkness. That's why the world's are still scattered, divided from each other. But someday, a door to the innermost darkness will open. And the true light will return. So, listen, child. Even in the deepest darkness, there will always be a light to guide you. Believe in the light, and the darkness will never defeat you. Your heart will shine with it's power and push the darkness away. Now, go back to bed, everyone. Ryan saw Meg going back to sleep, he reach for her and then he's back in Reality Ryan: What the? Crash: What did you see, Ryan? Ryan: Um... It's nothing. Meg, did you call me? Then Cid came back Cid: I installed the Navigation Crystal. But, ya know? That place is crawling with Heartless. Don't say I warn you. Adagio: Ok. Tino. Sunset. You two are coming with us. They left Traverse Town with Tino and Sunset Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan Category:MRJOJOUK3